


flushed cheeks and charcoal stained fingers

by dustblossom



Category: Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: Typically, Hanne Brum did not skip her life drawing classes. However, she decided that she might have to make an exception for today, if it meant sparing herself the embarrassment of this particular class.
Relationships: Hanne Brum/Nina Zenik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	flushed cheeks and charcoal stained fingers

Typically, Hanne Brum did not skip her life drawing classes. However, she decided that she might have to make an exception for today, if it meant sparing herself the embarrassment of this particular class. 

Unfortunately, the art studio was filling up very quickly with her classmates, who were chattering as they hurried toward their easels and hung up their bags. With a sigh, Hanne unzipped her heavy winter coat, shivering a little in the cold air of the studio, and pulled her pencils out of their battered case, ready for what would definitely be an exceptionally embarrassing two hours.

Hanne sank down onto her paint splattered stool, staring at the expanse of white paper that stretched out in front of her, and letting out another heavy sigh. 

“It might not be so bad.” A deep voice said next to her, and Hanne turned around to find Matthias Helvar clutching a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and wearing an expression of deep resignation.

She liked Matthias well enough; she liked his long blonde hair and how he pulled it off surprisingly well; she liked that he was kind enough to bring her coffee in the mornings, and, most of all, she liked that he, like her, had a uncomfortable tendency to blush during the live drawings.

“Oh, are you kidding me?!” Hanne accepted the cup of coffee from his outstretched hand with a rather gusty sigh. “Look at her.” With this, she inclined her head toward the scantily clad model.

Matthias’s pale cheeks turned light pink as he glanced away from the raised platform where the model was preening. “I’ve been trying not to.” With that, he began to pull out his own supplies, moving his easel closer to hers.

Hanne took a sip of the coffee. It was dark and bitter, just the way she liked it, and her mood brightened somewhat.

“Thanks for this. But, really, take a good look at her; you can tell she’s going to put on a show.” Conspiratorially, she leaned a little closer to Matthias. In their three months of life drawing, the pair had realised that certain models really did enjoy the experience, and this woman was no different.

He nodded, focusing determinedly on his canvas and looking away from the platform. The admittedly gorgeous model was deep in conversation with their professor, their heads bent close together. As Hanne watched, the professor broke away.

“Class!” Professor Nazyalensky called, clapping her hands together and commanding the room’s attention. A rather chilly smile formed on her perfect lips as she stalked across the platform. “Today, we will be doing a series of life drawings. I shouldn’t have to tell you to have your supplies out; you should have had them out since the start of class.” 

Rustles came from the students who had not done so and were now frantically rummaging through their bags. The professor fixed them with her signature glare, her dark brown eyes shining in disapproval. Hanne sat perfectly still as she continued. 

“I should not have to tell you to respect the model, either. You are extremely lucky to be having a live model in the room, and today is no exception.” The students nodded vigorously, heads bobbing behind their easels. Hanne glanced over at Matthias, who still hadn’t looked up at either the professor or the model. 

“We will be doing a set of live drawings, in fifteen minute breaks. You are to use your pencils and submit the drawings at the end of the period.” With that, the professor retreated to the stool at the end of the platform, nodding to the model.

The girl paced to the front of the platform and grinned out at all the students, her silk robe still on. She winked at Hanne, who’s cheeks turned crimson. 

“Hello, everybody!” She sang out, green eyes shining. “My name is Nina Zenik, I’m a drama major and I will be getting naked for all of you today!” Nervous laughs echoed around the room, and her grin somehow got wider. With that, she began to untie the tassel around her generous hips.

The green robe fell to the platform in a rush, and the now completely naked girl stepped out of it, light brown hair flowing to her waist. She was tall and chubby, and was absolutely the most beautiful person Hanne had ever seen. Something about the way she moved was utterly captivating to Hanne. 

I could watch her forever, she thought, and then shook her head, hard. She was only going to see her once, and this girl was only here for academic purposes. With that, she picked up her charcoal. 

“Pose number one.” Zoya intoned from her dark corner. “Let’s get this started.” 

As she drew, Hanne was careful to note the most minute details about Nina, to really bring the girl on her paper to life. She carefully sketched the curve of her hips, the flare of her nostrils, not wanting to leave any detail out. 

The charcoal felt like an extension of her fingers, leaving no doubt in her mind that art school was where she belonged. She had long forgotten her embarrassment, and now stared intently at Nina, not   
noticing that Nina was staring back with the same intensity. 

Before she knew it, the two hours were over, and her classmates were packing up their things, chattering to themselves about their drawings. 

Professor Nazyalensky stood up, motioning for silence as Nina pulled the robe back on, shivering in the cool air. “Class, remember to thank Miss Zenik.” She intoned, resulting in a chorus of ‘thank you’ from the class. “If you need to stay to finish your drawings, I’ll be here.”

Hanne looked down at her seven sketches, grimacing slightly as she watched students stream out of the room. They were fine, but they needed some extra work, and she didn’t make a move to leave.

Matthias, however, did. “Are you going to stay?” He inquired, light blue eyes tired. She noted that his bag was already slung over his shoulder, and his sketches turned in.

Hanne nodded. “Yes. I need to brush up on these a little. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He smiled and headed for the door. Hanne glanced around the largely empty room, then went back to work. Almost everybody had left, except for her and Nina; even the professor had left.

She was so caught up in refining the soft lines of her sketch, that she didn’t even notice that Nina was standing in front of her. When she did notice, she let out a yelp, and Nina startled.

“I’m so sorry!” Nina exclaimed, one hand pressed to her chest. “I didn’t mean to scare you!” Hanne laughed, looking up at her almost impossibly green eyes.

“Oh, it’s okay. I needed some excitement.” Nina settled into Matthias’s stool, watching her intently. An awkward silence fell, and Hanne pretended that she didn’t see the other girl blushing. 

“So, what brings you here?” Hanne inquired after a few long moments. Her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her.

Nina chuckled. “You mean, besides my desire to take my clothing off in front of people?” She smirked at Hanne’s slightly scandalized expression.

“No, I’m kidding. I needed to get back into Zoya’s good graces.” Hanne raised an eyebrow about the familiarity of the way she referred to the professor. “She’s slightly terrifying, if you haven’t noticed.” 

“Of course. I was a little bit in love with her for the entirety of my first year here.” Hanne confessed, not meeting Nina’s eyes. After leaving her father’s house, she’d come to terms with her sexuality, but telling someone new was always scary. Silently, she waited for Nina’s response.

Nina smiled softly. “Weren’t we all?” Relief washed over Hanne, and she nodded, possibly harder then she needed to. Then, she glanced down at Hanne’s sketchbook, blinking. “Can I look at it? I mean, if it’s okay with you?”

Hanne pondered this for a moment, but then nodded and handed it over to her. An artist’s most prized tool was their sketchbook, she thought as she watched Nina look through the drawings. It felt a little as if Nina had come into her house, and was wandering around, touching everything. She didn’t know if she liked it.

“Wow.” Nina said after a few minutes, handing the book back to her. Hanne clutched it tightly to her chest, smiling faintly.

“Like...good wow or bad wow?” Hanne tightened her grip on the sketchbook, mentally childing herself for being so nervous. Why should she care what some drama major thought of her? She didn’t know.

“Like, really good!” Nina’s enthusiasm was contagious, and Hanne found herself smiling brightly in return. “Zoya told me that you had an eye for shapes and lines, and I can really see that here.” For what must have been the fifth time today, a blush crept up Hanne’s cheeks.

“So. What’s your name, gorgeous artist girl?” Nina asked, tilting her head and grinning at Hanne. Hanne blinked, hard. Was this girl flirting with her? She was going to have to tell Nina her last name, which would send anyone running for the hills. 

“Hanne. Hanne Brum.” Something that Hanne couldn’t read flashed across Nina’s face, and she took a deep breath. 

Nina paused, then leaned back a little bit in her stool. “Like...Jarl Brum? That one?” Slowly, Hanne nodded, watching as Nina’s normally expressive face closed off and another heavy silence fell.

“I walked out when I was eighteen.” She blurted out suddenly. Sympathy shone in Nina’s eyes. “It’s been three years and I’ve never looked back.” Inwardly, she cursed herself; why did she want to keep telling this girl things?!

Nina leaned over and put a gentle hand on Hanne’s knee. “Thank you for telling me that, although you didn’t have to. Family stuff is hard. I’ve dealt with my fair share of it.” For a moment, they sat in silence.

Finally, Nina spoke again. “This is out of the blue, and I know it. But I was wondering if you’d want to come get coffee with me next Wednesday? You can bring your sketchbook, and I’ll bring my lines.” She looked nervous, and a slow smile spread across Hanne’s face.

“I’d love to, actually.” Hanne said, despite her reservations. “Shall we meet at the cafe down the street? They have great coffee.” She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed her bag. 

Nina turned and smiled at her. “That sounds great.” Nina responded. She took a step closer to Hanne, glancing up at her. “I feel like this is the start of something new. Something good. Don’t you?”

In that moment, Hanne felt as if her heart was expanding and growing too large for her chest. “Yes.” She responded. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! These two need more love.


End file.
